Triste Victoria
by Stravagante23
Summary: A aveces tu enemigo puede ser tu mejor aliado. A veces las necesidades te pueden volver vulnerable. A veces los riesgos son grandes, pero las ganancias lo son más. Amor, miedo, traición, y un sin fin más de emociones es lo que hay por descubrir. En esta historia grandes cambios se avecinan y solo sobreviviran los más fuertes. Los Titanes y otros personajes son de DC, la historia mi
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo Orden Mundial

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde en Jump City. Para variar un poco, todo estaba muy tranquilo, los chicos acababan de salir de clases, el sol brillaba y todo mundo hacía sus actividades sin mayor contratiempo. Pero esto se vio interrumpido de pronto. En el banco de la ciudad, un grupo de 6 individuos acababan de entrar amenazando a todos con armas de alto poder tecnológico. Estos tipos estaban bien vestidos, llevaban trajes formales, y lo más característico es que portaban máscaras muy extrañas; uno era Freud, el más alto era Marx, otro era Le Bonn, el que parecía ser el líder llevaba la de Foucault, otro era Habermas, y el último era Levi-Strauss.

Fueron muy inteligentes y desactivaron las alarmas del lugar antes de entrar -por eso los Titanes no llegaron rápido al lugar-, trataron con amabilidad y educación a las personas mientras las despojaban de sus objetos. El golpe duro solo unos segundos, pero se llevaron millones. Al huir, dejaron una maleta en la entrada del lugar. Solo fue hasta que todas las personas salieron del lugar que la hicieron explotar, causando caos en de un momento a otro.

Después de eso los Titanes no tardaron en llegar al lugar. Los primeros fueron Robin y Cyborg -Quienes llegaron en su moto y auto respectivamente-, después Chico Bestia, Starfire y Raven.

-Raven, Chico Bestia y Starfire, sepárense y busque por aire cualquier cosa que les parezca sospechosa- Dijo el líder de los Titanes -Cyborg, tú y yo vamos a buscar pistas. ¿Puedes restaurar los últimos minutos de grabación antes de la explosión?-.

-Voy a intentar viejo- respondió Cyborg. Mientras el resto del equipo se dedico a buscar por toda la ciudad sin éxito.

Chico bestia, quien estaba con Starfire, se transformo en sabueso para tratar de captar el olor de los sospechosos, pero no lo logro. Por su parte Raven, con un hechizo, intento ver los momentos posteriores al robo, pero solo logro ver cuando los tipos, aun con las mascaras, subieron a una camioneta negra. Robin intento interrogar a los testigos, pero no logro obtener mucha información y Cyborg no logro reconstruir el video por completo. Después de haber fallado, los chicos decidieron regresar a la torre.

Una vez ahí los jóvenes se acomodaron en la sala y se pusieron a tratar de resolver el misterio.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Chico bestia en tono burlón -solo sabemos que un grupo de 6 locos disfrazados de ancianos y robaron un banco-

-No son unos ancianos, tonto, son 6 de los más grandes intelectuales modernos. Lee un poco- contesto Ravenen un tono aun más burlón.

-Sí, y 5 de ellos están muertos, mientras que el otro esta dando clases en Alemania y tiene mas de 90 años- replico el líder, quien se veía pensante -¿Quiénes están debajo de las mascaras? Es un trabajo muy sofisticado y bien pensado. Obviamente no es nadie que conociéramos antes-

-Robin, quizá deberíamos esperar a que vuelvan a cometer un crimen para tener mejor información- dijo Starfire un poco tímida, probablemente temiendo la respuesta de su novio, Robin.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón Star- contestó Robin un poco resignado, lo que alivió a la extraterrestre -no tenemos evidencia con que trabajar-.

Sin embargo, Robin nunca dejo de pensar en el crimen, se le veía en el rostro, aunque los demás titanes parecían haberlo dejado pasar. Todos regresaron a sus actividades normales, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho. De nuevo la alarma sonó en la torre, y los titanes, quienes estaban a la expectativa, se reunieron frente a la computadora, solo para encontrarse con un villano diferente.

-Es Red x, esta en el museo de la ciudad. Supongo que quiere robar el diamante de la exposición egipcia, esa cosa vale millones- Dijo Cyborg al resto del grupo.

-¡Titanes! ¡Andando!- Grito el líder. Y sin perder más tiempo, todos lo titanes se encaminaron hacia el museo.

Estaba oscureciendo y el clima de la ciudad había cambiado drásticamente, ahora hacía muchísimo frio. Esto era señal de que el invierno se acercaba.

Mientras tanto, en el museo. Red x había logrado evitar casi todas la trampas, pero había perdido mucho tiempo tratando de abrir la bóveda donde guardaban el diamante de sangre -un diamante rojo de, por lo menos, 4000 años de antigüedad-. Tardo un poco, pero al fin había logrado obtener su premio. No obstante, los titanes ya lo estaban esperando afuera de la bóveda.

-Oh, hola titanes. Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuando aparecerían- dijo Red x muy confiado de si mismo.

-Escucha, hoy no estamos de humor, así que ríndete de una vez y no compliques las cosas- Gritó Robin

-¡Que mal!- respondió X -Entonces hoy no es su día-

La pelea entre los Titanes y Red x fue rápida. Logró neutralizar sin problemas a Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire, pero Raven y Robin le costaron mucho trabajo.

-Vaya, parece que ustedes dos han estado practicando. Me sorprenden- dijo Red x un poco agitado por la batalla. Por lo que pronto se dio cuenta que no podría ganar, así que tiró unas bombas de humo y huyó lo más rápido posible.

Los otros dos titanes lo siguieron muy de cerca. Fue solo cuando sintió que ya no le pisaban los talones que decidió entrar aun callejón que conectaba con su casa. Iba muy confiado, caminando como si nada, hasta que de pronto se le apareció un anciano de frente.

-¿y tú quién eres?- preguntó bastante sorprendido

-Mi nombre es Durkheim. Dame el diamante, niño- contesto el anciano, que medía como 1.90

-Ajá y yo soy Superman. Será mejor que te quites anciano o saldrás lastimado- advirtió Red x al extraño, pero el tipo no se movió -Muy bien- dijo para si

X trato de atacar con una patada, pero el anciano lo detuvo en el aire. Lo tomó por la pierna y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra un muro. Red x pudo sentir como 2 de sus costillas se quebraban y el oxigeno salía de sus pulmones. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, el tipo le dio 2 golpes más, uno en el estomago y otro en la cara. Ambos fueron muy fuertes, como si lo golpearan con bloques de cemento. X fue perdiendo la consciencia mientras el anciano buscaba el diamante en su cuerpo. Una vez que creyó haberlo encontrado escapó. Por su parte X solo podía escuchar como se acercaban los dos titanes de los que escapaba. Trato de moverse, aunque fue inútil. Antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver los pies de Robin y de Raven aun lado de él, después todo fue oscuridad…


	2. Chapter 2

Red X

La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía el estómago pesado. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y todo era muy brillante. Estaba desorientado. Cuando traté de tocarme la cara, para quitarme la mascar, me di cuenta que mi mano estaba amarrada a algo. Fue entonces que mire a mi alrededor y noté a los Titanes a mi alrededor.

-¡Robin! ¡Ya despertó!- Grito el verde

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?- dije -¿Qué carajo pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

\- Aquí, quien hace las preguntas somos nosotros- Contestó la brujita gótica

Robin no tardo en llegar. Yo traté de soltarme, pero me di cuenta que mis manos ya no tenían los guantes, bueno, básicamente solo tenía la mascara y los pantalones.

-Es inútil Red x- era la voz de Robin -Te quitamos todos tus trucos. Así que comienza a hablar para que te llevemos a parición-

-Lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me atacó y se llevo el diamante. No sé quien fue- dije la verdad esta vez.

-Bien, entonces te quedaras aquí hasta que quieras hablar- respondió el pajarito

Todos los Titanes, menos Raven, salieron de la habitación.

-¿Se te perdió algo, princesa?- pregunte para que se fuera. Ella se veía molesta, aun debajo de su capucha podía sentir su mirada. Después de eso salió del cuarto.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital de la torre. Estaba convencido de que los titanes no me dejarían sólo, de seguro estaban atrás de algún vidrio, vigilándome. Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo dolía horrible, incluso mover la cabeza me dolía mucho. Fue muy humillante.

Robin:

Disidimos dejar "solo" a Red x para ver si después decidía cooperar. Mientras salíamos de la enfermeria de la torre no puede evitar notar que Raven se veía muy molesta.

-Raven, ¿todo esta bien?- pregunté mientras la tomaba por el hombro

-Sí Robin- contesto de forma fría -Es solo que me molestó un poco usar mis poderes en Red x. Cuando los uso pongo parte de mi en la otra persona-

-Lo sé Rae, pero si no lo hubieras hecho él…-

-Lo tengo en mente Robin- Respondió -¿Por qué no quisiste quitarle las máscara?- preguntó aun sin voltearme a ver.

-Créeme que quiero, pero él nos a ayudado antes. Es como una forma de agradecerle- respondí

Ella agachó la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada más.

Pasó el tiempo, Cyborg y yo no dejamos de vigilar a X. Se veía muy molesto. Era obvio que quién atacó a Red x estaba ligado con el asalto al banco.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana, casi todos estaban dormidos, menos Raven y yo. Fue cuando decidí volver a interrogar a X. Rae y yo entramos a la enfermería, X se veía muy molesto.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Red x al vernos

-Escucha X, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Dinos quién te atacó, porque quien lo hizo es una amenaza para la ciudad y para ti- Contesté

-Pajarito, no tengo ni idea de quien lo hizo. Solo recuerdo que era un tipo muy alto, después de eso…-

-Es inútil Robin, pero si gustas uso mis poderes para entrar en su cabeza- Dijo Raven en tono frio. La verdad no sabia si decía la verdad o solo quería molestarlo

-Brujita, atrévete y tú serás quien terminé ocupando la cama a mi lado- replicó X

Raven se acercó desafiante a Red x, cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por la alarma de la torre. Todo el equipo se junto rápido en la sala. De nuevo eran esos tipos desconocidos

-Titanes, prepárense para salir. Raven, tú quédate en la torre y vigila a X, si intenta algo envíalo a otra dimensión- Ordene. Deje a Raven porque era la más confiable para cuidar a X, pero ella no se veía muy feliz

Red x:

Todo esto estaba muy Jodido. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar y buscar al bastardo que me atacó. Lo bueno es que el muy imbécil se llevo un diamante falso, el verdadero aun lo tengo yo en mis pantalones.

De pronto la gótica entró a la enfermería, creí que se había ido.

-Hola princesa, ¿Dónde están tus amigos?- pregunté, pero ella no dijo nada solo se sentó a un lado de mi y se puso a leer.

Yo quería estar solo, así que fui lo más molesto posible para que se fuera. Le hablé por horas, decía tonterías y no dejaba de decirle "Brujita", pero nada funciono.

Pasaron las horas y los titanes no regresaban. Para ese momento ya me había resignado a no estar solo.

-Raven- dije después de varios minutos de silencio, ella bajó un poco su libro y me miró de reojo. -dejaré de molestar, solo ¿podrías darme un poco de agua?-

Ella, sin decir nada, se levanto y me sirvió un baso del dispensador que estaba en la habitación.

-Gracias, princesa- dije. Pareció molestarse, porque me tiro el agua directo al pecho -¡Demonios! Esta fría, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Vuelve a decirme así y te mando a otra dimensión- contesto

Yo estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas, cuando la luz de toda la torre se apagó

-Eso es normal- pregunté

-No- dijo Raven mientras se ponía en guardia a un lado de mi

-Raven, tienes que soltarme- creía saber quien había causado el apagón

-Ni loca te soltaría, no confío en ti- me respondió

De repente unas linternas se veían por las ventanas de la puerta. Raven se mantuvo en silencio al igual que yo. De pronto 4 hombres y 2 mujeres, altos, tapados de la cara, con armas de alto calibre y con ropa militar negra, entraron al cuarto. Nos apuntaron con sus armas pero no dispararon.

-Tienes que soltarme, tú sola no podrás- susurre

-¡Entréganos al chico y te dejaremos vivir- dijo una mujer, quien parecía ser la líder

-Olvídalo- respondió Raven. Utilizó sus poderes para apagarles la luz y empezó a pelear con ellos. Creo que después de todo si podía ella sola.

No sabía que estaba pasando, solo veía las luces de los disparos y los gritos todos en el cuarto. De un momento a otro, sentí un cuchillo que cayó a mi lado, lo tomé y corté las correas con que me tenían amarrado. Tomé algunas partes de mi traje y me uní a Raven en la pelea.

Esos tipos eran muy fuertes, sus golpes eran como recibir disparos. Raven y yo pronto nos vimos superados, por lo que decidimos huir del cuarto. Nos persiguieron por toda la torre, entre disparos y explosiones sónicas.

-Tenemos que salir de este lugar- ordene a Raven

-sígueme- respondió

Entramos al ducto de ventilación y nos arrastramos hasta el sótano de la torre. Escuchamos como esos tipos nos seguían.

-Las paredes son muy gruesas para abrir un portal, pero hay un túnel de escape por aquí- dijo Raven

Por la adrenalina me había olvidado del dolor, pero estaba regresando. Ella abrió la compuerta y nos arrastramos aun más, hasta salir al mar. Estábamos a unos 60 metros de la torre. Cuando, ante nuestros ojos, la torre se desplomó y, a los pocos segundos, en su lugar apareció un holograma de la misma torre.

Raven y yo quedamos atónitos, pero podíamos quedarnos en el agua. Nadamos hasta tierra y nos pusimos a salvo…

Narrador

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Robin se arrastraba por un callejón, sangrante y casi al punto de la inconciencia…


	3. Chapter 3

REDX:

-Robin, Chico bestia, Starfire, ¡Alguien!- Gritaba Raven desde su comunicador, pero solo recibía estática. -No puede ser, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Mis amigos…-

-Tranquila, sé que lo lograras resolver- Dije -Así que… nos vemos-

La verdad, no sabía que más hacer; es decir, no somos amigos.

-¡No!, no te vas a largar. Todo esto es tu culpa- Gritó Raven mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-¡¿Qué?! Esto no es mi culpa, yo era una victima. Esos tipos intentaron matarme, ¡¿Qué no viste?!- respondí

-De seguro fue porque les robaste algo- replicó, y de verdad se veía molesta.

De pronto escuchamos a un par de personas acercarse. Nosotros nos movimos hacia unas rocas para escondernos, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que aun nos estuvieran buscando. Fue entonces que las nubes se abrieron y dejaron pasar algo de luz de luna. En ese momento pude ver el rostro de Raven con más detenimiento, aproveché que ella estaba vigilando quien se acercaba. No tenía puesta la capucha, tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz, su labio inferior hinchado y un dejo de preocupación en la mirada. Además, aun seguíamos empapados.

No tengo ni idea de que me hizo reaccionar así, pero tomé del brazo a Raven y corrimos deprisa hasta los edificios pegados a la costa.

-No hagas ruido- susurre mientras nos escabullíamos entre unos puestos de comida. En eso, pude ver a las 2 mujeres que nos atacaron.

-Aquí Beauvoir- dijo una de ellas -Hemos perdido al objetivo, vamos de regreso. La torre ha caído-

Fue hasta que se marcharon que me relaje un poco.

-Muy bien niña, no sé que quieren esas personas conmigo o contigo, pero creo que tenemos que trabajar en equipo- dije.

La verdad si sabia que querían conmigo. Ellos buscaban el diamante, y si quería quitármelos de encima tenia que hacer equipo con los titanes.

-No podemos seguir con esta ropa por la calle, necesitamos un disfraz-

Dicho eso caminé con Raven hasta un centro comercial. -Tendremos que robar algo de ropa, ¿esta bien?- pregunté

-Por su puesto que no esta bien, pero no importa- respondió ella con su típico tono

Entramos a una de las tiendas de moda. Yo busqué algo de acuerdo a mi estilo; unas botas cafés, unos Jeans azules, una chaqueta de piel y una playera negras. Pero olvidé algo, no podía dejar que Raven, o algún titán, viera mi rostro -en especial Robin-. Así que me puse unas gafas negras y un gorro de lana.

Guarde mi traje en unas bolsas y voltee a ver a Raven . Ella tenia puestos unos pantalones negros, una sudadera con capucha del mismo color y unos tenis, también negros.

-¿Se te perdió el funeral?- dije bromeando

-¿y a ti el sol? Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?- respondió muy molesta.

El siguiente paso era buscar un escondite. El único problema era que solo se me ocurría un lugar; mi departamento.

-Raven, antes de que continúe ayudante, necesito saber algo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Mientras seamos aliados tengo inmunidad? O sea que si te enseño algunos lugares no los usaras en mi contra-

Ella se veía bastante pensativa, y para ser honesto, yo también.

-Bien, si me ayudas y si logramos encontrar a mis amigos, te juro que nunca diré nada-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-

-¿Cómo puedo yo confiar en ti-

-Buen punto. Supongo que tendremos que arriesgarnos-

Decidí llevarla al departamento, principalmente porque ese seria el ultimo lugar donde buscarían. Llegamos rápido. Era una zona lujosa, así que estaríamos a salvo un rato.

-¿Este es tu hogar?- dijo Raven en cuanto lo vio -Supongo que no me sorprende, ¿Cuántos robos te costo? La zona es cara-

-Muchos, ahora cierra la boca. Tú dormirás en el sofá y mañana buscaremos a tus amigos-

-Tenemos que hacerlo ¡ahora!-

-No puedo, estoy muy cansado y adolorido.-

Ella pareció calmarse un poco

-Esta bien, solo porque casi mueres-

Para mis adentros solo pude reír. Creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre eso de evitar la muerte…

Robin:

Estaba muy oscuro y hacia mucho frío. Mi comunicador estaba roto y yo apenas podía ponerme de pie. Tenia la esperanza de que mis amigos estuvieran mejor que yo.

Me alejé lo más posible del callejón, aun a rastras. Todo había sido tan rápido; mis amigos y yo nos separamos, luego ese tipo, y ahora estoy aquí. Podía escuchar como alguien estaba detrás de mí. No lo podía ver, mis ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Pensé en pelear, pero mi cuerpo estaba desecho. De pronto, ese tipo se puso a un lado de mi.

-Hola niño- dijo.

Esa voz me era muy familiar, era, era…

-Tú, debí suponerlo-

RAVEN:

Todo esto era una locura. ¿En qué momento termine con un delincuente? Solo podía pensar en mis amigos. Tenía que comunicarme con ellos antes de que lleguen a la torre, si no es que ya los han atrapado.

No debí de haber ayudado a Red x, debí dejar que muriera, ¿pero que clase de héroe hace eso? En ese momento, cuando Robin y yo lo encontramos estaba luchando por su vida.

-Esta muriendo- fueron las palabras de Robin mientras revisaba el pulso de X. -¿Qué clase de criatura puede hacer esto?-

-Robin, hazte a un lado- dije antes de usar mis poderes. Ese fue un grave error. Cuando lo ayudé no pude evitar sentir lo que sentía él. Todo era un miedo profundo y antiguo…y mucho odio. Me dio miedo, porque lo sentí todo tan familiar. ¿Quién eres X?

Tomé mi comunicador y seguí intentando contactar con mis amigos toda la noche. Sin embargo, cada intento era exactamente lo mismo, estática. El tiempo se fue muy lento, pareció una eternidad pero eran a penas las 7 AM. Decidí hacer un último intento con el comunicador. Para mi sorpresa está vez funcionó.

-¡Robin! ¿Están bien?- grité al ver la imagen de Robin detrás del comunicador.

-Si, ¿Dónde estás?- contestó

Pero algo no estaba bien, su voz era muy diferente y noté algo más; me contestó desde la torre, lo cual no era posible. Colgué de inmediato y le quité la batería al comunicador, esto para evitar que lo rastrearán. En ese momento sentí verdadero pánico.

La mañana se convirtió en tarde y yo seguía en el departamento de Red x. Para calmar mis nervios decidí encender la televisión. Para ser honesta, estaba esperando que la ciudad se viera envuelta en caos, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo. Seguramente ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta que la torre era un holograma.

-¿Cómo es posible? No puede ser que el resto de los titanes no noten nuestra ausencia-

-Quizá nadie los quiere- Dijo Red x mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Te ves ridículo con esos lentes de sol-

-Es que me tienes envidia- respondió -Como sea nena. Estuve pensando en nuestro problema y no será nada fácil encontrar a tus amigos-

X caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba yo solo para sentarse aun lado. Se veía pensante. Fue ahí cuando lo observé con detenimiento. Tenia gran parte del rostro cubierto por esas horribles gafas de aviador, pero el resto de su rostro se veía sin problemas; su mentón era fuerte, sus labios pequeños y finos, su cabello castaño oscuro un poco corto, su rostro varonil. Definitivamente no era un rostro que alguien olvidaría fácil.

-Escucha Raven, vamos a romper muchas reglas…y posiblemente también cráneos, ¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo?-

Lo pensé un segundo, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-sí-

-Bien, entonces salgamos a divertirnos- dijo mientras ve volteaba a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa

ROBIN:

Desperté en lo que parecía una bodega. De forma extraña, ya me sentía un poco mejor. Entonces empecé a hacer memoria.

-Veo que ya despertaste-

-Esa voz…Slade- dije con odio

Él salió de las sombras y empezó a caminar alrededor de mí

-También es bueno verte, Robin. Ya te extrañaba-

-Así que tú eres quien esta detrás de todo, debí imaginarlo-

Traté de levantarme del suelo, pero mis pies y manos estaban amarrados.

-Te equivocas niño, esta vez no es uno de mis planes. Es más, ellos están interfiriendo con mis planes-

De repente Slade se inclino y cortó las cuerdas en mis pies y manos

-En vista de las circunstancias, considero que deberíamos hacer equipo. Ellos tienen a tus amigos, deberías considerarlo-

Yo me levanté pensando en los pros y contras de su oferta.

-No confío en ti, Slade-

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero al mismo tiempo estoy consciente de que solo yo tengo las herramientas que tú necesitas-

-No soy tonto, sé que si me necesitas es por algo. Así que si te ayudo será con condiciones-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Ya lo pensaré, pero por el momento voy a necesitar ropa-

La idea de trabajar con Slade no me gustaba, aunque no tenia otra opción. Quizá podría aprovecharme de la situación, eso era algo que tendría que ir viendo con el tiempo. Por ahora lo que necesitaba era buscar a mis amigos y tratar de detener a estos tipos.

RED X:

Se me ocurrió que podríamos obtener información en los bares del lugar. Generalmente, son un buen lugar para comenzar, ya que todos lo malos -aun por más ricos y poderosos qué sean- tienen contactos con el bajo mundo.

-Raven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté mientras caminábamos por la calle

-Eso no te importa- respondió con ese tono tan suyo

-Bien, pero sino te dejan entrar no es mi problema-

La tomé por los hombros y la metí contra su voluntad en el primer bar de mala muerte que encontré…uno que yo acostumbraba. Era una cantina en las afueras de la ciudad, donde empezaban los suburbios. El lugar era…acogedor. Tenia luces de neón rojas que deletreaban el nombre, Ross. La fachada era de color negro y en el interior podías encontrar un decorado de motos, deportes y chicas semidesnudas. Era varopinto, al igual que su clientela.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?-

-Buscar información-

Reven volteó a ver a los alrededores y reconoció a unos cuantos criminales

-No seas idiota, si alguno de ellos me reconoce echaremos a perder todo-

-No te preocupes primor, estas vestida de civil, y créeme cuando te digo que eso hace un gran cambio-

-¿Eso que significa?-

-Nada, ahora sígueme-

Nos acerque a la barra del bar. La cantinera no tardó en atendernos. Su nombre era Sheila, ella era una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia, tatuada, con ropa ajustada y con pechos y un trasero prominentes. Nada mal para su edad, aunque ya se le notaban unas arrugas en la cara.

-¡Jason!- Exclamó al verme y eso me hizo sentir un escalofrío. Yo no quería que Raven supiera mi nombre.

-Hola Sheila, 2 de lo de siempre- Contesté -¿Tú quieres algo….Ah- no sabia como llamar a Raven

-Rachel y sí. Quiero un poco de soda-

-Jason, ¿Sacaste a esta del jardín de niños? Solo servimos soda con wiski, cariño-

-Esta bien-

-Con que Rachel- Dije

-Con que Jason- respondió mientras arqueaba una ceja

-No sé donde escuchaste eso- dije tratando de restarle importancia -Bien Reachel, si te preguntas por qué te traje aquí te lo diré. Verás, en los bares siempre puedes encontrar a todo tipo de villanos, no se puede ser malo 24/7, algunos tratamos de relajarnos. Posiblemente podamos conectar con un tipo que conozca a otro tipo que nos lleve con nuestro objetivo. Solo busca quien se ajuste en el perfil-

Debo de admitir que estar en un bar con "la señorita simpatía" es de los más horrible, no habla de nada.

Mientras tomábamos y buscábamos a quien nos pudiera servir como "contacto", un motociclista se acerco a nosotros. Era un hombre gordo, con barba de Santa Claus, olía muy mal, supongo que tenia días sin bañarse. No le presté mucha atención, era obvio que estaba ahí por Raven, era la única mujer decente del bar.

-Que buen culo- dijo el gordo cuando nalgueo a Raven

-¡Oye hijo de per…!- Grite para defender a la brujita, pero ella interrumpio

-Lárgate de aquí imbécil, o lo lamentaras-

En ese momento creí que Raven iba a usar sus poderes. Adiós trabajo encubierto

-Ah, te haces la difícil-

El gordo se acercó más a Raven. Yo me preparé para darle un golpe, pero Raven se me adelanto y de un solo puñetazo le rompió la nariz. El gordo era de mi tamaño, como 1.85, y cayó inconsciente.

-Vaya- dije

Por desgracia eso fue lo único interesante del lugar, por lo que decidimos visitar otros lugares más. Total, el día era joven.

RAVEN:

Ya habíamos visitado 5 bares, este era el sexto, y nada. Lo peor es que Jason, si es que así se llama, ya estaba ebrio.

-¿Estamos buscando información o divirtiéndonos? ¿No crees que deberías dejar de tomar?-

-Tranquila primor, sé lo que hago. Además, no estoy ebrio-

-¿Ah no?-

-No, para eso falta mucho-

Yo me quedé en silencio unos segundos para ver bien el lugar. Era exactamente igual a los otros bares, solo que aquí había villanos que podrían categorizarse como más peligrosos. Estaban control fenómeno, Dr. Luz, la mitad de la colmena y otros.

-¿Sabes? Odio tu silencio- Dijo Red x

Yo solo levanté una ceja por lo que escuché

-¿Cómo esperas que trabajemos en equipo si no creamos vínculos de confianza?-

-Lo dice el que no se ha quitado los lentes en todo el día. Además, la confianza se gana, no se regala-

-Si eso quieres, bien- Red x puso las manos en su cara y se quitó los lentes. Sus ojos eran verdes, debo admitir que eran bonitos. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente, así que seguí en silencio

-Alguna vez, hace no mucho tiempo, intente ser un héroe. Las cosas salieron muy mal, ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo queriendo romper el silencio

Yo lo considere unos segundos y quizá tenia razón con lo de la confianza

-Para ser honesta no lo sé, creo que es una forma de emendar lo malo que hay en mi-

-¿Malo? Eso no se repara. Yo crecí siendo un delincuente, traté de recuperar el camino y mira como terminé. Por eso creo que en ti no hay nada malo-

-No sabes nada de mi-

-Pues enséñame-

Su respuesta me sorprendió, casi nadie demuestra interés en mi

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es la vida en la torre? Digo, Robin es un estirado y los demás unos bobos, ni se diga del verde. Aunque siempre creí tú y él eran tal para cual-

Por un momento hizo que me sonrojara

-¿Chico bestia y yo? Estas loco, él es muy inmaduro, y aun no supera a otra persona. En cuanto a los demás…es muy difícil tratar de llevar una vida normal y créeme que me gustaría-

-Bien. En primera, no existen los hombres inmaduros ni pervertidos, esos son solo hombres, no hay de otro tipo. Segundo, nadie quiere una vida normal. De verdad, cuando estuve a lado de Ba…intenté ser bueno, fue la mejor época de mi vida. Desearía que nunca hubiera acabado-

-¿Cómo fue que regresaste a ser malo?-

Jason se quedo en silencio unos segundos y su cara cambió mucho, era tristeza. Creo que toqué una fibra sensible.

-Preferiría olvidarlo. Dime, ¿los rumores que hay entre Robin y la muñeca alienígena son ciertos?-

-Así es-

-Richard siempre tuvo mucha suerte-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Me pareció escuchar que dijo Richard, pero posiblemente escuché mal por el ruido del lugar. ¿Cómo sabría él el nombre de Robin?

-¿Sabes? Me sorprendí bastante hace rato. No creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza, le rompiste la nariz de un golpe-

-¿El imbécil del primer bar? Se lo merecía. Me contuve de desterrarlo a otro mundo. Hubiera podido dejar pasar lo de "buen culo", pero no lo otro-

-Pero admito que tiene razón-

-¿Qué?-

-Que voy al baño, creo que si estoy un poco ebrio-

En cuando "Jason" se levanto al baño me puse a analizar a las personas del lugar. En eso entraron dos miembros de la colmena, eran el chico murciélago y Ángel. Se veían muy nerviosos. Fueron y se sentaron en una mesa donde había otros miembros de la colmena. Detrás de ellos entraron otras dos personas; una mujer y un hombre. La chica era rubia, muy alta, fuerte, con ropa de asalto negra y el chico era similar, con la misma ropa, muy musculoso y alto. Se parecían a los tipos que atacaron la torre, solo que sin mascaras. Se veía que estaban buscando a alguien.

Los de la colmena se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron por la puerta de ataras del bar. Se veían muy asustados. El chico le hizo una señal con la mirada a su compañera y fueron tras de ellos. No había tiempo de ir por X, así que fui yo sola tras de ellos.

REDX:

-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?- dije frente al espejo del baño mientras me echaba agua en la cara

Casi le digo a Raven que yo fui Robin. Además, ¿Le dije que tenía un buen culo? Bueno, no es que no lo tenga. De hecho se ve muy bien sin ese uniforme. Sí fuera algo más expresiva…

-¡NO! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Siempre que tomo terminó acostándose con una chica, quizá es eso. Enfócate Jason. Mi identidad secreta se fue al diablo, ahora solo me queda ser su amigo para que no hable- me di unos golpes en la cara y salí de baño.

Cuando regresé a la mesa, Raven ya no estaba. La busqué con la mirada, hasta que escuche una explosión afuera del bar. No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber quién era.

Salí del bar por la parte de atrás. Era una calle cerrada, así que no había a donde ir. Me encontré con Raven parada frente a dos tipos que parecian militares; un hombre y una mujer. No estaban armados, entonces ¿Qué causó la explosión? Fue entonces cuando vi a tres miembros de la colmena en el suelo. Estoy seguro que seguía Raven.

Tomé una tapa de un bote de basura y se la aventé a la rubia en la cabeza, le di directo en los ojos.

-Me voy por unos minutos y haces una fiesta sin mi- Grite a Raven

De pronto el hombre que parecía militar se abalanzó contra mi. Yo salté sobre él y tome a Raven de la mano para salir corriendo en lo que la chica rubia se recuperaba. Era evidente que no podríamos ganarles, ya lo habíamos intentado antes.

-Tenemos que buscar armas o correr, no podremos ganarles si peleamos a mano limpia-

-Jason, son nuestra única pista, no podemos correr-

La brujita tenía razón.

-Entonces busquemos armas-

Podía escuchar como esos sujetos nos seguían, por lo que decidí tomar un auto prestado. Hice que uno se parara y bajé al conductor por la fuerza.

-¡Sube!-

-No podemos robar un auto-

-Bien, entonces que nos maten-

Reven vio que nos seguían y decidió subir

-¡Arranca!- me gritó

Yo hice caso y aceleré a fondo

-¿No se supone que tú vuelas?-

-Mis poderes están ligados a mis emociones y ahora tengo mucho pánico. Ellos vencieron a los de la colmena de un golpe, literalmente. Mi magia no funcionó en su contra-

Íbamos como a 80 kilómetros por hora en una calle recta. Miré por el retrovisor y esos tipos nos iban siguiendo a pie. De hecho, casi nos alcanzaban.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Son kriptonianos?-

Raven trato de calmarse. De pronto un montón de carros salieron volando contra esos monstruos.

-Eso los detendrá un rato- dijo -Jason, ¡Cuidado!-

Puse la mirada al frente cuando escuché a Raven. Delante de nosotros estaba un tipo calvo con barba de candado, alto, vestido igual a los otros, muy tatuado, increíble mente musculosos y con una bazuca apuntandonos.

-¡MIERDA!-

Raven intentó hacer un campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor al mismo tiempo que ese tipo disparó. La explosión fue brutal, pero no nos mató.

El auto quedó volteado y todo lo que nos rodeaba estaba en llamas. Entre el humo tomé a Raven, quién estaba inconsciente, sacándola del auto, abrí una coladera y nos metí. Solo pude ver la silueta de los tres sujetos reflejándose en el humo. Se estaban acercando, no nos quedó de otra más que huir por la alcantarilla.

-Aquí Billy...Las manos están vacías- Escuché decir a uno de esos monstruos.

Solo rezaba porque no nos siguieran…


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo es un poco lento, porque trate de desarrollar un poco más a los personajes. Puede que por el momento todo sea confuso, pero créanme que todos los personajes -incluidos los personajes históricos reales- tienen un por qué. Solo como advertencia, los próximos capítulos se complicaran un poco más. La razón es que quiero hacer algo con tanta teoría social que me dan en la carrera jajaja

Espero les guste

ROBIN:

Slade me dio un recorrido por su nueva guarida. Era un poco "rustica" a diferencia de sus otros escondites, pero tenia lo necesario en cuanto a tecnología y secuaces robot. Cabe decir que él cumplió con mis demandas.

-Toma- Dijo mientras me daba un nuevo traje -Es lo único que tengo por el momento. Espero que te traiga buenos recuerdos-

Era el mismo traje de la vez que me chantajeo, solo que unas modificaciones.

-Tú nuevo traje esta blindado con una cubierta de tela antibalas, además de tener refuerzos de acero en columna, brazos y piernas, para evitar que te los rompan fácil. También añadí unos guantes con nudillos de titanio. La piel de esos tipos es dura como roca, los necesitarás. Tus guantes están conectados a una batería que produce una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte como para freír a alguien-

-Olvídalo Slade. Yo no mato, no soy igual a ti-

-Descuida muchacho. A estos tipos no los puedes matar con eso, solo los detendrá un rato-

-Así que ya te enfrentaste a ellos. Dime, ¿qué sabes?-

-Quizá, solo un poco más que tú. Los tipos que capturaron a tus amigos pertenecen a una organización llamada Las Manos. Su líder, o por lo menos quien es el más agresivo, se hace llamar Billy-

Slade sacó un montón de papeles que contenían nombres y fotos de algunos súper villanos

-Hace 4 meses entraron 5 de esos tipos a una de mis guaridas. Mis hombres intentaron detenerlos pero no lo lograron. Odio admitir que yo apenas escapé. Entonces me puse a investigar y logré descubrir que, hasta hace poco, habían desaparecido algunos villanos por todo el mundo; Dr. Frío, Bane, Gorilla Grood, El espanta pájaros e incluso lograron asesinar a todos los miembros de la corte de lo búhos. Estos tipos no quieren competencia y ,como podrás notar, estos villanos aparecen de forma irregular, así que nadie notaría su desaparición-

-¿Esto qué tiene que ver con los tipos disfrazados de Marx, Freud y los demás?-

Slade volteó se ojo hacia mi, estaba algo extrañado.

-Eso es nuevo-

-Tampoco explica por qué atacaron a mis amigos-

-Calma niño, ya lo averiguaremos-

-¿Y qué harás cuando los detengamos?-

-Te juro que van a sufrir. Nadie se mete conmigo y sobrevive. En cuanto a ti y tus amigos, si me ayudas puede que los deje de molestar-

Lo pensé un poco, no obstante, al final acepté.

-Espero que seas hombre de palabra, Slade-

REDX:

Nos arrastre por el drenaje hasta llegar a la coladera que quedaba enfrente de mi hogar. Saqué a Raven y la cargué hasta el departamento. Una vez ahí la acosté en el sofá. Entonces noté un dolor increíble recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me levanté la playera solo para ver mi cuerpo lleno de golpes y moretones.

-Raven, si no hubiera sido por ti estaríamos muertos- dije al aire.

Miré a Raven acostada en el sillón. Apestaba al igual que yo. También tenia golpes y algo de sangre en los labios. Pero aun así se veía pacífica, con una expresión más humana. Ya no era la chica fría que pretendía ser, se veía…lida.

Toda esa noche no pude dormir, tenia miedo de que esos monstruos nos hubieran seguido. Me di una ducha rápida, me senté en una silla de la cocina, que puse frente a la puerta principal, y tomé un par de cuchillos.

Solo repasaba en mi mente lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué carajo son?-

ROBIN:

Estaba con Slade frente a una de sus computadoras. Estábamos tratando de juntar más pistas sobre el caso, pero seguíamos sin llegar a nada.

-No puede ser, solo estamos dando vueltas. Estos sujetos son expertos en borrar sus huellas. No logro conectar los puntos- dije con frustración.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de captura a alguno de sus miembros. Desgraciadamente, no he encontrado debilidades contra ellos. Odio decirlo niño, pero deberías pedir ayuda a la Liga-

-¡No! Es mi equipo, yo los ayudaré-

-Niño, con este van 3 días desaparecidos. Nadie en toda la ciudad a notado su ausencia-

Lo consideré bastante tiempo. De verdad no quería pedir la ayuda de la Liga, mucho menos quería ver a…

-Esta bien Slade, pero necesitamos entrar a la torre de los titanes para pedir ayuda-

-Sera difícil. Lo más seguro es que nos estén esperando ahí-

De pronto sonó una alarma del escondite de Slade

-Están aquí- dijo

Un montón de sus robot ninja se movilizaron por el lugar, mientras nosotros observábamos por las cámaras. Pudimos ver a 4 sujetos entrar por diferentes puntos. Eran 2 mujeres y 2 hombres. Todos muy altos y en muy bueno forma física. Entonces, pude ver al tipo que me había atacado la noche que perdí a mi equipo, era una montaña calva de músculos.

Los robots de Slade eran como juguetes para ellos. Su forma de pelear era muy estilizada y limpia. Excepto la del calvo, el era como un luchador callejero. Destruía a los robots con sus propias manos.

-¡Es un animal!- Exclamé

-Ese es Billy-

Slade apretó unos botones haciendo que se cerraran las puertas que daban acceso a donde estábamos.

-Robin, tenemos que irnos-

Se abrió una compuerta frente a nosotros y Slade salió por ella. Yo miré de nuevo las cámaras solo para ver como casi habrían las compuertas con sus propias manos. Así que seguí a Slade.

Recorrimos como 50 metros de túnel hacia el exterior de la base, cuando una explosión detrás de nosotros nos saco volando

-¿Ya se van, niñitas?- Dijo Billy -Esta apunto de comenzar la fiesta-

De un momento a otro llegaron los otros 3 sujetos. Estaban muy bien armados. Slade no lo pensó mucho y disparó una especie de bombas eléctricas, dejando a los cuatro inmovilizados por un momento.

-¡Corre!-

Fue entonces que subimos a una moto que Slade tenia oculta. Pude notar que estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, así que tardaríamos un poco en perderlos.

-¿Nos están siguiendo?- preguntó Slade mientras íbamos a toda velocidad en su moto. Yo voltee, pero no vi a nadie.

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos en la ciudad, pero era la parte que estaba abandonada. Era la sección que recién estaba en construcción.

De repente, una explosión detrás de nosotros, nuevamente, nos derribó de la moto. Esta vez solo pudimos ver a Billy

-Vamos anciana, me quiero divertir-

Slade se levanto del suelo y sacó dos espadas de su traje. Por su parte, Billy tomó dos cuchillos al mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Debo admitir que ambos estaban muy parejos. Billy era un poco más alto que Slade y se veía más pesado. Sin embargo, era muy ágil y veloz.

En un momento de la pelea los dos perdieron sus armas. Fue en ese momento que yo decidí unirme a la pelea. Aunque, ni siquiera los dos juntos podíamos detener a ese monstruo. Me descuide y Billy me dio un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para arrojarme 10 metros por el aire.

A Slade tampoco le fue muy bien. Billy logró romperle la mascara de un puñetazo, y ahí fue que por fin pude ver su rostro. Era un hombre tuerto, como de 50 años. Billy logró poner su brazo a través del cuello de Slade y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

-Esto se acaba hoy, abuela- dijo Billy

Slade parecía estar perdiendo. Su cara se puso muy roja y sus venas faciales se hincharon. Yo temía que pronto nos alcanzaran los amigos de Billy. Giré la mirada a todos lados, por fortuna encontré una excavadora. Subí de inmediato a ella, la encendí y la puse en dirección a ese desgraciado. Slade logró soltarse de alguna forma y salto de en medio. La excavadora chocó contra Billy, aplastándolo contra un edificio aun en construcción.

-Bien hecho, niño-

-¿Esta muerto?-

-Ojalá. Ahora, largemonos-

Subimos de nuevo a la moto y nos fuimos del lugar. Ya era de día, por lo que los trabajadores no tardarían en llegar…

NARRADOR:

Los compañeros de Billy llegaron pocos segundos después de que Robin y Slade escaparan. No fue difícil para ellos encontrar a su amigo entre los ladrillos y la excavadora.

-Billy, ¿estas bien?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros. Era un hombre alto, fornido al igual que todos los demás y de cabello negro con corte estilo militar.

De pronto la excavadora empezó a retroceder por la fuerza que Billy aplicó sobre ella.

-¡Como odio a ese sujeto!-

-De nuevo escaparon, esto no le va gustar nada a Sir Issac- dijo la mujer rubia que previamente había perseguido a Jason y a Raven.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No puede ser que se nos escaparan! Somos el mejor ejercito a nivel mundial. Mierda, nosotros acabamos con la Liga de Asesinos y La Corte de los Búhos. Yo mismo aplaste el cráneo de Ra's Al Ghul. Desde ahora aplicaremos fuerza letal. No puede ser que tres mocosos y un anciano nos pongan en ridículo-

-¿Desde ahora? Tú disparaste una bazuca contra los otros objetivos. Aun no tenemos el diamante. Las ordenes de Sir…- dijo unos de sus compañeros antes de ser interrumpido por Billy, quien estaba muy molesto.

-¡Ya sé lo que ordenó! Ahora contacten a Bourdieu y a Mcluhan. Que arreglen nuestra estupidez, no vamos a arriesgar la operación-

RAVEN:

Un olor terrible me despertó. Era como si aguas residuales se hubieran desbordado, era…era yo.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste-

-Creo que usé mucha energía en mi último hechizo, ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?-

-No querrás saber, pero deberías tomar una ducha-

Jason estaba sentado frente a la puerta de su departamento, mientras sostenía unos cuchillos.

-¿Para qué son los cuchillos?- pregunté algo extrañada.

-Para nada. Ven, te mostraré el baño-

Jason me dio unas toallas limpias y yo teme una ducha meticulosa. Sin embargo, mi mente seguía enfocada en mis amigos. Estaba preocupada, pero aun sentía la presencia de Robin. Por eso suponía que estaban bien…por ahora.

También pensaba en Jason. Después de todo, no era el desgraciado que yo creía. Hasta podría decirse que me caía bien.

En cuanto salí de la ducha, fui a buscar a Jason para que me diera algo de ropa. No podía andar por ahí solo con la toalla.

-Oye, creó que voy a necesitar un poco de ropa-

-Ahhh- Contestó, se veía muy cansado -Lo siento primor, pero no tengo nada. Aunque puedes andar sin ropa, no me molestaría-

-¿Sabes? Me estas agradando, no lo arruines-

-Ok, lo siento. Quizá, en mi cuarto tengo algo que puedas usar-

La habitación de Jason era muy limpia a diferencia de las de mis amigos. Estaba algo vacía, lo cual era raro. Por lo general la gente tiene fotos o retratos de su familia, pero él no. Solo tenia su cama, un escritorio, su portátil y un armario.

-Ten, es lo único que tengo- dijo mientras me daba unos shorts negros y una playera roja.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves muy fatigado, Jason-

-No, estoy bien-

El trato de moverse rápido, pero soltó un quejido.

-Jason, déjame ver-

Se levantó la playera y yo pude ver todos los moretones que tenía, parecía un mapa.

-Rayos. Tranquilo, puedo ayudarte- dije -azarath metrion ¡cintos!-

Poco a poco las heridas de Jason iban desapareciendo, pero de nuevo podía sentir sus emociones fluir. Yo temía que su ira y miedo me envolvieran, así que no tuve mucho contacto con él.

-Gracias primor, ya me siento mejor-

De pronto los ojos de Jason se empezaron a cerrar, parecía que se iba a desmayar

-¿Jason, estas bien?-

Pero solo pude sentir como su cuerpo se desvaneció sobre mi. Yo solo tenia una toalla puesta, por esa razón pude sostenerlo adecuadamente y terminó aplastandome sobre la cama

-¡¿Jason?!- Exclame preocupada mientras me lo quitaba de encima.

Entonces noté que solo estaba dormido. Lo miré con detenimiento buscando heridas, pero sin darme cuenta me quede admirando su cuerpo. Era atractivo lo admito, sin embargo, yo no podía fantasear con él. Dejando aun lado esa tontería de que yo era buena y él malo, la verdad es que soy muy peligrosa para él…para cualquiera. Si mis emociones salieran de control lo mandaría a otra dimensión, esto en el mejor de los casos. Además, a alguien como él le gustan otro tipo de chicas.

-Estoy pensando puras tonterías, será mejor que medite-

Busqué un poco de ropa decente, me fui a meditar a la sala y dejé a Jason descansar.

ROBIN:

-Será mejor que pienses en un plan niño, porque ya ese era mi último escondite-

Slade y yo íbamos cerca de la bahia, como a 100 kilómetros por hora. La moto se estaba quedando sin combustible, pero estábamos cerca de la torre.

-La única opción que queda es entrar a la torre. Espero que estés listo-

RAVEN:

Estaba meditando cuando de pronto la voz de Jason me sacó de concentración

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Tenias que ponerte mi playera y pants favoritos- dijo al verme -Además, ¿Qué les hiciste, se encogieron?-

-¿No eras tú el que hablaba de estilo? Y como no me quedaban les aplique un hechizo-

-¿sabes? He golpeado a personas por menos-

-Aggg creo que ya no me caes tan bien-

-Quedatela, ya me compraré otra. Por ahora pensemos en el caso, ¿algina idea de que son nuestros amigos?-

Yo me quede pensando por un rato.

-No tengo ni idea. Son los primeros seres a los que mi magia no los afecta-

-¿Crees que sean demonios, brujos militares, extraterrestres?-

-No son demonios, yo lo sabría, lo segundo no existe y si fueran alienígenas no serian inmunes a mis hechizos-

-Hasta hace poco pensé que eran clones de Superman, pero de serlo no hubieran necesitado de una bazuca-

Ambos quedamos pensativos unos minutos.

-Jason, creo que nos estamos desviando del caso original. No tiene sentido que primero unos tipos enmascarados asaltaran un banco y te quieran el diamante, y ahora unos sujetos disfrazados de G.I JOE nos quieren matar. No hay conexión-

-Ahh quizá si la haya. Veras, no les di el diamante de verdad-

-¡¿Tú qué?!-

En instante, Jason entro a su habitación para sacar el diamante egipcio.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

Estaba tan furiosa que algunas cosas explotaron a mi alrededor.

-No puedo creer que confíe en ti. Por tu culpa casi nos matan-

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no fui el que salió a buscar problemas. Tú fuiste la que casi nos mata primor-

-Vuelve a decirme así y…-

-¿Y qué? PRI-MOR-

Trate de darle una bofetada, pero el me detuvo la mano. Entonces traté de darle una patada, que igual detuvo

-No querrás hacer esto Raven. Mira, no hagamos un drama, si quieren esta cosa es por algo. Asi que si lo piensas, es bueno que yo lo tenga-

Yo traté de calmarme y pensar mejor las cosas

-Perdí a mis amigos ti. No debí salvarte ese día- dije con rabia. Aun me dolían mis amigos

-¿Salvarme?-

Yo no dije nada más y salí por la puerta…

ROBIN:

Tuvimos que escabullirnos lo más cerca que pudimos de la torre. No habíamos visto a nadie a los alrededores, pero esos tipos eran buenos con los ataques sorpresa. Estábamos como a 60 metros de la isla, solo faltaba llegar a ella para entrar a la torre.

Yo estaba a punto de saltar al agua para nadar cuando Slade me detuvo.

-Espera Robin, algo anda mal-

Entonces miré con más detenimiento, y fue cuando vi una parvada de gaviotas volar cerca de la torre. Creí que se iban a estrellar, pero la atravesaron como si fueran fantasmas.

-¿Qué rayos?-

Slade tomó una roca y la lanzó contra un cristal, sin embargo, paso exactamente lo mismo

-No puede ser. No esta, la torre no esta-

Caí de rodillas ante la desilusión…

NARRADOR:

Dentro de una habitación de hotel, muy lujosa, se encontraban dos hombres mayores. Sus rostros no se podían ver, pues tenían puestas mascaras. Se identificaban como Pierre Bourdieu y Marshall McLuhan. Ambos discutían sobre que habría de salir ese día por televisión…


End file.
